


White Rabbit

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Series: Lost and looking for Home [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Rescue Missions, Song Lyrics, White Rabbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The failed rescue (well more like kidnapping because if they had their way Stiles wouldn't have a choice)</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> "White Rabbit" by EGYPT CENTRAL

##  **"White Rabbit" by** **EGYPT CENTRAL**

**Your magic white rabbit  
** Has left it's writing on the wall  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole  


The house looked like something out of a horror movie and Scott couldn't believe Stiles would live in such a place that spoke creepy. It made him think Addams Family and not in the funny kind of way. It had taken them months and a shear accident that they found Stiles. The stories that surrounded the house made them wary but it also made Scott want to storm the place. Peter had smacked and reminded him this was a home to some powerful beings. They were splitting up once they figured out which room was Stiles. The others believed they were rescuing Stiles..but Scott..a small part of him wasn't sure and it was clear Derek agreed but the Sheriff insisted and so they planned and waited. The moment they knew which room was Stiles (third floor of course and tucked at the back of the house that faced the woods), Scott climbed the side of the house up onto the balcony that went into Stiles room finding the window unlocked he stepped inside. He didn't expect to be slammed against the wall hard and it took a moment to realize who was pinning him down. 

 

“Stiles?”

**  
**You can't fix your broken promise  
Our ties have come undone  
I will not be used to be battered and abused  
It's the reason why I choose to cut my losses  
Your lies fool no one  
Your magic white rabbit  
Your white room straight jacket  


The house had been silent only creaking a bit when things moved like normal. Stiles knew he was the only one awake..except maybe sister but no one knew where she went to after everyone else was asleep. It wasn't like they hadn't tried to follow her on occasion but the Doll would spring to life and stop them. Distracting him and once leading him on a wild goose chase. He'd just drifted off when he felt the pull of the spell he'd put on his room. Someone was in the house. He pulled the rope that would set off the soft bells alerting the others before he used the shadows like he'd been taught before he threw his self at the intruder shoving the other up against the wall and off his feet. Once the voice spoke he stepped back dropping his former best friend. 

 

“What are you doing here?” he snarled. 

 

“Came to bring you home.” Scott replied before hearing a crash from down stairs.

 

“Fuck they're in Alyce's Garden.” Stiles replied. “You better hope that didn't wake her up.” 

**  
**Your magic white rabbit  
Has left it's writing on the wall  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole  
We're falling and we're losing control  
Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole  


The window breaking had been an accident but since no other sound was heard. 

 

“Isaac be careful.” Peter said softly before hearing something move around them but he turned not seeing anything. “Come on, we'll need to find our way upstairs.” he added before suddenly being yanked up and off his feet. A thick vine wrapped around one of his ankles as he was dangled in the hair. The other wolves were instantly on guard but it didn't stop them from being knocked down by more vines. 

 

“Well well what have I caught sneaking around in my garden?” a voice chuckled darkly. 

 

**  
**You can't offer your poison to me  
In your kingdom of filth  
White Rabbit  
Straight jacket  


Stiles sighs and tries not to think of the damage one of the sisters will do to the pack for trespassing. 

 

“And you morons couldn't have used the fucking front door?” Stiles snapped at Scott as he quickly lead the other down the stairs making it to the first floor in record time to see that no Alyce isn't awake but the garden always had a mind of it's own and Rabbit always took good care of it. 

 

“White Rabbit don't you dare, they aren't for dinner.” he said firmly stepping into the garden and holding his hand up for Scott not to follow.

 

White Rabbit was something that came back with Alyce when she traveled to the Underland dimison. It was large humanoid looking white rabbit with red eyes and large teeth and fangs. It was a rather cuddly creature for one so vicious unless someone threatened his mistress or their garden. He was fond of Stiles as he proved by making his way over to the boy and nuzzling at the side of his head. “Is this all of them that you caught in here?” he asked not seeing Derek or his Dad and Chris who he was sure was with them. 

 

“Yes..but others are in house..Sisters are awake. Men in kitchen...Alpha..Alpha near the glass.” White Rabbit replied

**  
**Your magic white rabbit  
Has left it's writing on the wall  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole 

**  
** The Glass was the clear pool in the center of the atrium. It was the glass dome at the back of the house. It was the only place in the house everyone avoided. It was surround by plant life like the garden but it was a different kind. Older and very much alive as the house had been built around them and not the other way around. It was beautiful and dark. It was also where Sister disappeared to when she needed to be alone. It was her private room and for Derek to be in there..there was no guarantee if things would turn out okay. 

 

Stiles curses and turns to run to the atrium only to hear the large doors leading to the room slam shut. It was the only signal that Sister was in there and they were not to be disturbed. She'd deal with Derek leaving Stiles and the others to deal with the others. He had told them about the pack..they'd been informed things by Deaton. He turned back to the garden asking the W. R to put them down and ordered the pack to follow him. He lead them to the kitchen where he found his Dad and Chris tied magically to some chairs. Stiles just shook his head and ignored the pack who all suddenly found themselves magically bound to chairs and pulled up to the table like the other two. 

 

“Stiles?” Scott started to say. 

 

“Shut it..I'm only going to have this conversation once and we're going to have to wait while Sister deals with Alpha Hale.” Stiles said firmly as Helga asked. 

 

“Tea anyone?”

 

 

**We're falling and we're losing control  
** Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole  


The room was like something out of a dream..or a nightmare Derek wasn't sure. The full moon flowed down through the glass onto the round pool that appeared black and he couldn't help but feel drawn to it. He knew he should go join the others especially after he heard their shouts but the slamming doors stopped him from leaving and he looked back towards the dark water and knew whatever was keeping him there was there and so he went over to it and looked into the black mirror depths of it. It was empty and he sighed thinking he was wrong and looked away unaware of the face that appeared in the water before two arms reached out of the water and yanked Derek down into it's black depths. 

**  
**I won't be pushed aside  
I will be heard  
I will get what I want  
What I deserve  


Derek struggled and first then he realized he could breath easily and looked at the creature that had pulled him into the water. The body was completely solid black with white glowing spots down its tail. It's eyes glowed a strange white as well along with the webbing along her fingers and tail. He hair was white as well and it gave the allusion of wings with her back fins. It looked like a mermaid..but it was differed from the way legends and stories always described it let go of him and swam backwards then around him looking Derek over before swimming off in a direction only stopping once to glance at Derek. Derek took that has the hint to follow which he did but soon it seemed like the water was swirling faster and faster around him finally dragging him down. He awoke chained to a white marble floor in the middle of a black room. 

 

A woman dressed in a dark red toga approached him. He her hair was the same white of the creatures he'd seen before but her skin was fair. Her eyes were no less the empty whiteness from before. 

  
“We're going to talk Hale.” She said her voice cutting like ice through him. “and afterwards I'll listen what you have to say. Just understand this. He is not going to be pushed aside. He will be heard. He will get everything he wants and what he deserves. Whether you are apart of that or not is up to him.” 

 

Then she started to sing and Derek could do nothing but roar and scream. 

**  
**I won't be pushed aside  
I will be heard  
I will get what I want  
What I deserve  


Stiles tried to stay calm as the sisters talked among themselves and chatted at the wolves. The spell on them keeping them silent but he could feel their eyes on him as he drink the tea he'd been offered. He said on the counter while W.R was curled near his feet dozing. Suddenly W.R's head came up as the sound of the Alpha in pain could be heard from every mirror in the house.

 

“It's okay dear..she's just singing him a lovely song.” Hilda said with a smile as she hummed sipping at her own tea while the wolves tried to resume their struggles but only found themselves even more tightly bound. 

 

“I wonder what he's seeing?” Helga couldn't help but ask

 

“Probably the past of what he did wrong..after the fire that is.” Heidi added. “After all he's suffered enough from that and she is fair.”

 

“Only gives people what they deserve.” Hilda added with a nod as the screaming finally faded. 

**  
**We're falling and we're losing control  
Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road  


Derek opened his eyes and found his self back in the atrium with a different woman standing over him. She appeared human..brown hair tied back and eyes that looked him over. 

 

“Get up..he's waiting. They are all waiting on you. Once he has his say you and your pack will leave and you will not return unless invited.” the woman said. 

 

Derek managed to drag his self to his feet before following her into the kitchen where his pack was giving him a relief look before they found themselves released from the spell. The Sheriff was the first one to make a move towards Stiles but the giant white rabbit stood up and growled.

 

“Down W.R. Go back to the garden. Go make sure Alyce is sleeping.” The woman said as took the cup of tea she was handed before leaning against the counter next to Stiles. “Now we're ready to listen to what you all have to say.”

 

**  
**Your magic white rabbit  
Has left it's writing on the wall  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole  
We're falling and we're losing control  
Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole  


It didn't take the pack long each to try and apologize and so did the Sheriff. Stiles watched them all with detachment. He took their words and spate back worse ones at them. He wasn't going to forgive them and he doubt if he ever would. The damage was lasting and maybe one day he could talk to them again but right now they were nothing to him. Just bad memories he was ready to be rid of. It was Derek who stayed silent but finally he got a chance to speak.

 

“You're my mate.” 

**  
**Your magic white rabbit  
Has left it's writing on the wall  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole  
Diving down the hole 

 

The pack was forced to leave half an hour later. Derek stayed behind..but whatever happened between Stiles and his self. He didn't say but it was clear that Stiles broke their alpha...but it was fair play after all. They had broken Stiles first..after all he left the writing basicly on the wall for them to see what they'd done. Now they had no choice but to head home and hope one day..they'd see him. Stiles no longer would be pushed aside by them..they would hear him and he'd get what he wanted. What he deserved..so they would work to be the pack..the family Stiles deserved and maybe one day they could earn his love and forgiveness but for now..they'd just have to follow behind. 

 

 


End file.
